


Kanaya's Visit

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: “My mother’s probably one of the horniest beings in this world,” Rose said, her face firmly on the road. “Mrs. Robinson times a hundred; a prowling cougar if there ever was one. She’ll come at you with the force of a sensual milf in negligee and thatispower beyond my imagining. She’s got that older woman charm that no one can resist."“Every girl I’ve brought home finds her way to my mother’s bed some way or another.”
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Kanaya had always been curious about Rose’s mother. Rose hadn’t been very forthcoming about the woman and always seemed to keep her at a distance. She had a picture of her mother in their room: she was a tall blonde woman with neck length hair and a lab coat. The picture was over a decade old (it featured a teenage Rose in it) but Rose said that her mother aged “about as well as the wine she guzzles on the daily.” Kanaya had seen her once when Rose was video chatting on her laptop. 

She’d come home early and Rose wasn’t expecting her. She treated her communication with her mother almost like one would treat an affair. She seemed embarrassed and hurried the call along to its conclusion. 

“Oooh, Rosie, is that your girlfriend?” Roxanne had asked, glancing Kanaya in the shot.

Roxanne didn’t look too different from her picture. Though this time she was wearing a thin-strapped red dress with a neckline Kanaya found to be quite generous. She leaned forward and beamed at Kanaya; Kanaya struggled to make eye-contact (though seeing as she’d ultimately be glancing down at the screen rather than the camera it didn’t matter).

“Yes, yes, mom,” Rose said, waving her hand dismissively. “This is her.”

“She looks so pretty! You really should bring her over and show her off!”

That comment seemed to annoy Rose; Kanaya wondered if Roxanne noticed.

“I don’t know, schedule’s tough. I’ll get back to you on that,” Rose said, rapidly trying to draw the call to a close.

“I look forward to it!” Roxanne replied. “See you, hopefully, soon, Kanaya!”

With that, Rose had ended the call.

“I didn’t know you were calling your mother,” Kanaya said, hoping not to sound confrontational.

“She just wanted to check in, see how I was doing,” Rose said, staring down at her closed laptop. “Probably show off her new dress.”

“It was a nice dress, at least.”

“She likes to show off,” Rose grumbled.

“You’ve told her about our engagement?” Kanaya asked.

Rose bit her lip, “Not yet.”

“Well, then that’s the perfect time for a visit.”

Rose immediately shot her a look.

“Rose-”

“No”

“Rose, we-”

“No, no we’s in this.”

“Rose, she’s going to be my mother-in-law. I at least want to meet her!”

Kanaya’s annoyance was palatable. It was rare to hear her raise her voice and Rose was taken a back.

“Rose,” Kanaya moved to sit next to her on their bed. “Is there something the matter? With your mother, I mean. You never talk about her but if there’s something there, some old wound that I’m jabbing my nail into, I want you to tell me.”

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, no you’re right. You should meet her. There’s no childhood trauma to this, or anything. My mom’s just… a lot.”

“Well, I’m sure we can handle, ‘a lot’.” Kanaya said, taking Rose’s hand in hers.

“Boy I hope so,” Rose replied.

On the drive out to Rose’s old home in Rainbow Falls, Rose prepared her for what was in store.

“Alcohol,” Rose said. “Everywhere. You’ll smell it, taste it, see it in her cooking, everywhere.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned your mother’s alcoholism before,” Kanaya replied.

“It’s different in person,” Rose said, turning another corner. “She’s got a high tolerance so it’s hard to tell when she’s hammered or just her ‘quirky’ self.”

Kanaya felt the venom in the word quirky.

“You think I’m too hard on her, don’t you?” Rose asked.

“Rose-”

“You do. I know you do. Everyone does. ‘Oh Rose, why don’t you have more empathy for your irresponsible fuck up of a mother? What about her feelings?’ I know that’s what you’re thinking. I can read it in those glances you give me.”

“Rose, dear, please stop guessing my feelings and projecting them onto me,” Kanaya chastised. “This isn’t Sherlock.”

“Right, right, sorry,” Rose said with a sigh, slowing to take a wider turn. “But one other thing.”

“Yes?” Kanaya asked, turning to her.

“My mother’s probably one of the horniest beings in this world,” Rose said, her face firmly on the road. “Mrs. Robinson times a hundred; a prowling cougar if there ever was one. She’ll come at you with the force of a sensual milf in negligee and that _is_ power beyond my imagining. She’s got that older woman charm that no one can resist.”

Kanaya blinked, Rose’s face was unchanged, “Excuse me?”

“Do not let your guard down,” Rose said.

“Rose… I’m sorry, what?”

“You remember John and Jade?”

“Yes.”

“She slept with both of them.”

“Wha-”

“First John, then Jade, then both at the same time.”

“I… Wow. Rose, I don’t-”

“Every girl I’ve brought home finds her way to my mother’s bed some way or another.”

Kanaya could see the large house up ahead. 

“This is why you’ve been delaying this meeting?” Kanaya asked.

“Sort of,” Rose said, sighing. “Mother’s just a generally difficult person to be around and I don’t like to spend too long in her presence.”

“Would reaffirming my loyalty to you seem cliché?” Kanaya asked.

“I can’t bring myself to hate cliches, honestly,” Rose said, pulling up into the driveway.

“Rose, I promise you,” Kanaya said.

Rose bit back her response of: “Aradia promised too,” and simply nodded her head. What would happen, would happen.

Rose and Kanaya exited the car and grabbed their bags. Kanaya admired the house: it was a huge bit of modern architecture and had an observatory. It was a very angular and blocky home with a stream traveling under it into a waterfall.

“A testament to our wealth,” Rose said. “And our desire to flaunt ourselves to the world.”

“It’s nice,” Kanaya said.

As they walked up to the entrance, the door opened. Kanaya turned red and Rose rolled her eyes as Roxanne stepped out to greet them. She was holding a martini glass in her hand and wore a sheer pink nightie which highlighted the bra and panties she had on (pink with black lace).

“Oh, Rosie! I’m so glad you came, I just woke up!” Roxanne said.

From the way her hair had been done up and the pristine state of her makeup, Rose knew that was a lie. She probably spent an hour choosing which bit of lingerie to wear to cause the most distinctive first impression.

“Typical mother,” Rose thought.

“You must be Kanaya!” Roxanne said, surging forward and throwing her arms around her. “Rose has told me so much about you!”

Kanaya felt Roxanne’s ample breasts press against her modest ones. Kanaya was a tall woman, nearly a head taller than Rose, but Roxanne had a few inches on her.

“I- It’s good to meet you, Ms. Lalonde,” Kanaya said, as Roxanne released her.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Roxanne said, pursing her painted black lips. “You make me sound like an old spinster. Call me Roxy dear! Come, come.”

She beckoned both inside. As she turned, Kanaya saw the way her panties rode up into her rear, highlighting her impressive ass. She tore her eyes away as she followed the woman. She understood where Rose got her curves from. Roxy had a voluptuous figure, toned thighs converging at a pair of shapely hips and excellent glutes. She was at least a cup size bigger than her daughter and her slender fingers grasped her glass so elegantly. 

Images popped into her head, that Kanaya was quick to push away. She imagined Roxy topping her, of Rose and her mother both on her, of pressing Roxy against a door and nibbling her neck. A dozen scenarios crept into her head each lewder than the last. Kanaya could feel the heat in her chest and the cloying need in her crotch, but she forced her mind to yield. She would get through this visit and her loyalty to Rose would _not_ be broken. As alluring as Roxy was, Kanaya was determined to keep her commitment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow, your room is so…” Kanaya started, looking around.

Rose had ordered her mother to get dressed before taking Kanaya to show off her room. It was a spacious place, kept all tidy by a doting but lonely mother. Rose’s bed had a huge angry Squiddle on it and her shelves were adorned with books and odd knick-knacks. There were several posters on the walls, artwork of various eldritch abominations, and a sexy pin-up of Barbara Crampton.

“So… what I thought it’d be, honestly,” Kanaya said.

The bookcase had several collected editions of Lovecraft… and a lot of Girls Love manga. Kanaya looked at the statue of Cthulhu on top of the bookcase but once again found her eyes drawn back to Barbara Crampton in bondage get up.

“ _From Beyond_ ,” Rose said, noticing her fiancé’s gaze. “Watching an attractive woman in bondage gear getting ravaged by monstrosities from beyond our comprehension awakened something in me.”

“I… suppose we find the key to our closets in unorthodox places,” Kanaya admitted.

“Was yours Selma Hayek in _From Dusk Till Dawn_?” Rose asked, smirking. 

“No,” Kanaya said flatly.

Rose sat on the bed, soft, but a little small for her adult frame.

“It’s been years since I’ve been here,” she said.

“It’s very tidy,” Kanaya observed.

“Mother’s doing,” Rose replied, frowning. “I never was one for cleaning. She’s got a lot of time on her hands so she probably tidied up.”

Kanaya nodded.

“She used to clean my room, never asked me to do it,” Rose continued. “It was some kind of mind game she was playing. Implying I was some kind of burden. As if I was forcing all of my basic chores onto her poor frame. Selfishly not wanting to do anything myself. She needed an out, some way to see herself as the victim in all of this.”

Kanaya looked around the room for something to change the topic.

“I worked my ass off for Scholarships,” Rose continued, frown deepening. “Because I knew she could pay for my school. And if she did she’d hold it over my head, not directly, but it would always be there. Proof that she was some long-suffering martyr; her life savings sucked away by her inconsiderate daughter.”

“Rose, were you a fan of Revolutionary Girl Utena?” Kanaya asked, looking back at the manga collection.

“Yes,” Rose said, losing her frown. “I binged the series on Youtube, each episode split into 3 parts with abysmal quality. Manga’s a lot different; didn’t like what they did to Juri. Oh, look at this!”

Rose hopped off the bed and crossed the room to the closet. She slid the door open and rifled through the clothes and boxes inside. She pulled a medium-sized purple chest, she opened it, showing a collection of wands and parchment.

“I used these things for cosplay,” Rose said, closing the box. “But that’s not the important part.

She flipped it over and showed off a door on the bottom, which she slid open. There was a secret compartment on the bottom containing a different kind of wand. She pulled it out as well as a purple tentacle dildo.

“Noth-Yidik,” Rose said, holding up the purple tentacle. “My first. Ordered it off of Bad Dragon years ago. I set up a PO Box in town so my mom wouldn’t suspect anything. Catch.”

She tossed it at a blushing Kanaya who struggled to catch it.

“Oh… Jesus Rose,” she said, looking at the purple instrument.

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed,” Rose said, rolling her eyes. “It hasn’t been anywhere you haven’t been.”

Rose snickered at the look Kanaya shot at her for making that statement.

“Noth-Yidik got me through some trying times,” she continued. “Though I really should have bought the wand first.”

She turned the device over in her hand.

“Noth-Yidik’s girth made it the brawn but this,” she held up the wand. “This was the brains. Before I left this thing was the one carrying the team.”

“No name?” Kanaya asked.

“I liked to call it the Artifact of Power or the Destiny Wand,” she said. “Not as catchy as the Elder God name, so I kind of didn’t care that much.”

Kanaya handed Rose Noth-Yidik back.

“So many memories,” Rose snarked.

“I bet,” Kanaya replied.

“I wonder if they were lonely,” Rose said, looking at them with faux-nostalgia. “All this time without anyone- wait.”

Rose frowned and shook her head, “No. There’s no way in hell she could have found them.”

Rose quickly stuffed them back into the case and pushed it to the back of the closet just as she pushed the mental image of her mother into the darkest corner of her mind.

"C'mon, I will give you the house tour," Rose said, leading Kanaya out.

She showed Kanaya their observatory, the Telescope, the star charts, and the computer system. Rose saw that the joke constellations she'd drawn on random star clusters were still on the hard drive.

She led Kanaya back downstairs to show her the living room.

"You've got a lot of Wizard statues," Kanaya observed looking at the large one by the stairs.

"There's something about Wizards," Roxy said, stepping out of the kitchen to join them. "The billowing robes, the pointy hats, the wizened beards. All a kind of perfection."

Rose looked her mother over. Roxy had changed into a blue pleated skirt and pink short-sleeved blouse. Rose noted how many buttons her mother had done up; her cleavage was less pronounced than Rose had feared. Rose wondered if this was a ploy to lure her into a false state of security. Rose's own outfit was a long sleeve black shirt with purple accents and a long black skirt. Rose wondered if she would need to start showing more of herself to combat her mother's wiles.

“Since Rosie left for college, I upgraded the living room,” Roxy said, gesturing at the TV. “Got a SNES Classic, Gamegrub, and an Atari Jaguar. It took a lot of scientific know-how but I finally got that system to not suck like it’s trying to win a prize.”

Rose looked at the new TV, its resolution likely top of the line. The sofa was new as well; Rose noted the wine glass holders and custom arm trays. She wondered how many people her mother “entertained” on that couch; maybe she’d run a black light over it for a laugh. 

Roxy continued the tour, showing Kanaya the basement and wine cellar. Roxy revealed that she did Yoga in the chilled environment. 

“We should do a session,” Roxy said, chuckling. “Drinking may or may not be involved. I’m just bought some new workout clothes and I’m dying to try them out.”

Roxy bent forward to pick up the yoga mat she had left out on the floor. The way she leaned forward wasn’t optimal for balance but it _did_ allow her skirt to ride up. Kanaya could see more of her thighs, the fabric rising higher and higher to show – 

Kanaya turned away, embarrassed; Rose smiled at her fiancé’s attempt at chivalry. Roxy rolled up her mat as if nothing happened and continued on. She took Kanaya to the pool next, a luxurious addition with beautiful blue water.

“We used to have birthday parties here,” Roxy said. “Rose and her little friends would spray each other with water guns, eat sodas, drink birthday cake; it was a fun time all around.”

“Yeah, and you’d disappear to blow the dad’s who showed up,” Rose thought, bitterly.

“You really must take a swim here sometime, Kanaya,” Roxy said, beaming. “I like to do laps now and then. The pool can be heated too.”

Rose could see the mischievous twinkle in her mother’s eyes. The pool would surely become some kind of proving ground in her sick game. Bikinis, skin, Rose could feel the tension already. 

“Roxy, if you don’t mind my asking, what is your profession?” Kanaya asked.

“Oh,” Roxy replied, somewhat surprised at the interest. “I’m a computer scientist. I help design software, code games, create cyber attack protections, all that stuff. I sometimes lecture at the local university; but don’t worry about it, it’s all boring tedium.”

“No no, it’s fine,” Kanaya said. “Are you working somewhere right now?”

“I’m doing work at Skaialabs,” Roxy said. “It’s all pretty mind-numbing. I’m much more interested in what you’ve been up to. Fashion design right?”

Roxy had a few more questions about Kanaya’s sewing. Kanaya showed off some pictures of the finished dresses on her phone. Rose knew that her mother liked to “put a foot in the door” as it were. She’d latch onto the interests of whomever and blossom a connection from there. Rose remembered Roxy taking on Jade as her lab assistant; the conversations about atomic power that she couldn’t follow. Roxanne had established a bond with Jade and the strength of that bond eventually eclipsed what she and Jade had. Rose wouldn’t let it happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

A dinner of salad, bread sticks, and wine was had at Olive Garden. A tipsy Roxy freely conversed about a coworker who’s car she burnt down in a prank gone wrong. 

“And that all got settled out of court, thankfully,” she said before turning to Kanaya and asking. “You ever cause any accidental fires?”

“Just some mishaps with a toaster,” Kanaya said, earning a chuckle from Roxy.

“How’s college life treating you, Rose?” Roxy asked.

“Adequate,” Rose replied. “The funding for the arts department isn’t nearly as good as the STEM department and our classrooms have become very second rate.”

On the surface it was a casual answer laced with Rose’s cynicism. Beneath that it was an insult; an insinuation that the science programs that her mother excelled at were held in a higher regard than the literature one’s that she enrolled in. A jab meant for her mother to feel a little guilty over her haves and have nots. Roxy’s smile faltered for a moment before she continued, a sign that Rose’s words had landed on target. Rose’s calm face betrayed none of the delight she had in that her mother had been stung.

“Humanities always need better funding,” Roxy replied. “The value of art is always underestimated.”

Rose deconstructed her mother’s statement wondering if it was a kind of apology for her question. Rose turned over her mother’s words seeing them as more spiteful than they were; as if her mother spoke only in insincere pity to her choice of study.

“Do you like university work?” Kanaya asked.

“The chance for a bunch of people to hang onto my every word?” Roxy asked. “To feed them anything that they’ll accept as truth? To be looked up to as some kind of keeper of knowledge?! I love it. I’m a God to these co-eds.”

Kanaya nodded. It seemed that Roxy wasn’t just similar to Rose in appearance.

They finished their meal and returned home. All throughout the night, Kanaya navigated the pitfalls of the conversation with Rose’s jabs at her mother on one end and Roxy’s increasingly inebriated rambling on the other. The drive back was uneventful save for Roxy going on an odd tangent about dear freezing in the headlights and what that would mean if they were sentient and wanted to sue the drivers that hit them.

When they arrived home, Roxy bid them a slurred “g’night” and collapsed face first on the couch, letting out a snore only a minute afterwards.

“Well,” Kanaya said. “That was-

“Embarrassing?” Rose asked.

“Eventful,” Kanaya responded.

“At least she waited till we were home to pass out,” Rose said. “I’ve had to drive her home more times than I’d like to admit. Even back when I only had a learner permit.”

“Where do you keep the blankets?” Kanaya asked.

“Second floor, there’s a closet down on the right,” Rose said.

Rose stopped herself from saying “don’t bother” as she looked down at her mother. Roxy looked like she’d get cold just lying there. Kanaya headed up to grab the blanket from the closet and Rose thought about turning on the TV really loudly. She did that a few times in high school when her mother was hung over. Roxy never criticized her for it but it seemed to have been really painful to endure such noise while nursing such a headache. Rose caught her mother crying after having endured one such auditory assault and that was the last time she tried it.

Kanaya returned with the blanket and the two spread it out over Rose’s mother. She shifted in her sleep, drool seeping out of her mouth. Rose had to admit that she looked rather cute like that; a sloshed little sweetheart. She shook her head to clear it of the dreaded affection and gestured for Kanaya to follow her.

She lead Kanaya up the stairs and took one last look at her mother, making sure she was asleep. She turned the corner at the top of the stairs, walking in the opposite direction of the guest bedroom they’d set up in. She arrived at her old room and gestured for Kanaya to enter. Kanaya did so, wondering what Rose was going to show her. She didn’t have to wonder long as Rose followed her into the room, closed the door, and took her shirt off. Kanaya looked at the pale breasts held in place by the purple bra as Rose crossed the room and pulled her into a kiss. Rose gently pushed Kanaya back, laying her fiancé down on her childhood bed. Kanaya could feel Rose’s tongue pushing softly against her lips and she allowed it entrance. Rose straddled her soon to be future wife, running a hand through her black locks as she frenched her.

They made out for a few seconds before Rose broke the kiss. A trail of saliva traced from their mouths as Rose sat up. 

“Strip,” Rose ordered as she got off the bed.

Rose turned her back to Kanaya and unhooked her bra. She walked to the closet, slipping out of her skirt, as Kanaya stripped behind her. Rose retrieved Noth-Yidik and her wand before turning to her and flashing a smirk marinated in trademark Lalonde smugness. Kanaya sat on the edge of her bed, her clothes folded neatly on the floor, her hands in her lap, and her nipples getting stiff.

“Transition,” Rose said, clicking the wand on. “Introducing an aspect of my girl self to womanhood.”

In her mind, Rose thought “The toys that brought me such pleasure shall now do the same to my wife,” but she couldn’t find a way to say that without it sounding stupid and ruining the mood.

Rose took a drawn out lick of the tentacle dildo, flicking her tongue against its tip. She crossed the room to her fiancé; Kanaya spread her legs at Rose’s approach. Rose drank in the sight of her girlfriend, her painted lips, her smooth brown skin, pert breasts, long legs, and her jade green eyes. Rose got down on her knees in front of her and leaned in. She felt Kanaya’s curls tickle her nose as she drew her tongue across the top of Kanaya’s vulva. Rose began, as she always did, with slow licks. She dragged her tongue up Kanaya’s inner labia; slick and salty. She could hear her girlfriend’s breathing grow heavier, when Rose pressed against her clit, Kanaya’s breath hitched. Kanaya put her hand to her mouth to stifle a moan as Rose continued. Rose could feel her partner’s fluids against her face, dripping down her chin.

She was ready.

“It’s been a while since Noth-Yidik has been inside someone,” Rose said, looking up from her ministrations. “Will you let him in?”

Kanaya looked down at her, a finger still touching her black lips, smudging the lipstick slightly.

“Y-yes.”

Rose smiled and brought the dildo to her entrance. Rose didn’t put it in just yet, she teased her first; sliding the tentacle up across her sensitive folds. Rose feathered the tip across her clitoris and Kanaya let out a small needy whine. Rose rolled her eyes and relented, sliding the toy inside.

Rose worked the toy into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her at a moderate pace. She placed her palm above Kanaya’s mound and ghosted her thumb over Kanaya’s clit. Kanaya moaned, Rose’s actions feeding an orgasm inside of her. As Rose twisted Noth-Yidik inside of her, she leaned in. She pursed her lips around Kanaya’s bud and gave it a small suck. 

Kanaya was finished. She let out a small cry as she bit the back of her hand and came. Rose smirked at her handiwork, watching her future wife at her most vulnerable. She got to her feet as Kanaya’s reaction passed and she was left a sweaty panting mess.

“Good?” Rose asked, already knowing the answer.

“Rose…” Kanaya said, panting. “Honey, I - I need you to sit on my face. Right now.”

Rose smiled and tossed her panties. She was on top of Kanaya in an instant, straddling her face. Kanaya grabbed two handfuls of ample Lalonde ass and spread it; digging in. Kanaya went to work repaying her girlfriend for the orgasm with one of her own. Rose, never one to be outdone, leaned forward and began licking Kanaya’s wet and sensitive folds. They sixty-nined for a few minutes, each drawing out squeaks and moans of pleasure from the other. Rose spread Kanaya’s labia in an effort to dig her tongue in deeper, but stopped and grabbed the and instead. Switching it on, she brought the soft vibrating bud to Kanaya’s clit. Kanaya’s breath hitched at the stimulation. The vibrations surged through her bundle of nerves and shortened the distance to her climax. Not giving up, Kanaya changed her grip on Rose’s rear.

“Kanaya!” Rose cried, a little louder than she’d wanted, as Kanaya pressed a finger into her ass.

From the length of it (and the fact she’d done this before) Rose guessed it was her middle finger. The long slender digit plunged into her anus and twisted; Kanaya even took a bite out of her inner thigh for good measure. The bite and the surprise anal was too much for her and Rose came. Rose rode out her orgasm and pressed the wand in to both her clit and labia, bringing Kanaya to climax once again.

Rose rolled off her partner and lay on the bed panting, her lips and chin slick with Kanaya’s moisture. She turned her body around so she was lying face to face with Kanaya and then drew her in for a passionate kiss. The pair tasted their own juices on the other’s mouth, and Rose squeezed her close for extra measure.

“I needed that,” Rose said, after she’d taken her tongue out of her future wife’s mouth. 

“I feel like I did as well,” Kanaya said with a chuckle.

Rose ran a hand through Kanaya’s dark locks.

“It’s symbolic, I feel,” Rose said. “Bringing you into my childhood haven… fucking you on the bed I spent so many nights masturbating on. Dragging my inner child into the harsh reality of adulthood.”

“Aw, am I such a harsh reality?” Kanaya asked, a mock pout on her face.

“The harshest,” Rose said, before leaning in to kiss her on her nose.

They sat in silence for a moment, hands intertwined, sweat cooling. Neither were aware that Roxanne had since gotten off the couch and made her way upstairs. Neither knew that she had heard their coitus from outside the door nor were they aware that she had touched herself to their moans.

Unlike her daughter, Roxy ultimately didn’t bring herself to climax and skulked back down to the couch; drunk and frustrated. She curled up in the blankets and sighed.

“T’mrow,” she muttered. “W’ll tri t’morow.”


End file.
